


It'll be fine

by RubyMari22



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa landed in Class E—End Class. He worries with what will happen to him and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Nagisa got into Class E.”_

_“Eh? I’m so removing him from my contact list.”_

The whispers from his classmates continued.

 _“Because of you, I got the worst evaluation as a teacher.”_  his teacher scolded him.

Shiota Nagisa got a notice that he fall be going to Class E on his 3rd year, and it caused him to lose his friends.

 _“Nagisa! Why did you fall into Class E? Did I not raise you well enough?”_ His mother continues to talk and complain about his Class E notice. It’s as if she’s the one who fell into the End Class.

**.:..::..:.**

Eating alone outside the school yard for lunch, hearing that he fell into Class E, his classmates left him to eat alone.

“Nagisa?”

The said boy looked up as he saw the person who called out to him.

“Hey.” 

“What’re you doing here?” Nagisa asked the girl.

“What? Can’t eat with a friend?” she said, sitting down beside him.

He became quiet.  _Friend? Why is she still considering me a friend? I’m going to Class E._

“Why?” he muttered out

“Hm?”

“Why are you still befriending me? I’m going to Class E.”

She stopped eating and turned to Nagisa, “Because you’re my friend.”

“But—“

“It’ll be fine, Nagisa… You’ll still be my friend, and I’ll be yours. No matter what.” she said, touching her friend’s hand, as an attempt to stop clenching his hands.

Nagisa breathed in and out, “Alright.” he gently smiled at her, holding the girl’s hand as he felt his worries being calmed down by his friend’s small gesture.

_“It’ll be fine.”_


	2. Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since he got a Class E notice. And it's been months since he's since the friend who actually believed in him even after the Class E notice.

Nagisa and Kayano walked back home after a long day of studying and trying to assassinate their homeroom teacher. 

“I’m so tired…!” Kayano said

“Well, we did do a lot during gym class,” Nagisa told his friend, then he saw a pastry shop, knowing his friend’s love of sweets, he asked if she wanted to buy something.

“Yes, yes! C’mon Nagisa!” Kayano dashed towards the store leaving Nagisa to follow her.

Inside, Kayano looked at the pastries displayed, not noticing a small drool coming out of her mouth.

“Kayano…”

“Hm?” she responded, without even looking away from the pastries.

“You’re drooling.”

“A-Ah!” Immediately wiping it off with her sleeves.

Nagisa chuckled at his friend while he looked the pastries himself, before he heard someone call his name, “Nagisa?”

The boy looked back and saw an old friend. He hasn’t seen her since he left the D class, although he has seen her during assemblies, he hasn’t talked to since then.

“It’s been awhile.” she told him

“Y-Yeah, it’s nice to see you.”

The girl smiled at him, before seeing Kayano behind him, “Friend of yours?”

“E-eh?” He looked back at Kayano, who had already finished ordering and is now holding a box that has her tart in it, “Y-Yeah. She’s Kayano, my seat mate in class.”

“I see, it’s nice to meet you, Kayano-san. I’m an old classmate of Nagisa, [L/N].” she said, bowing slightly

“It’s nice to meet you too, [L/N]! Anyway Nagisa, I’ll sit and wait for you, you haven’t ordered, right?” she said, walking towards an empty table.

“You know, I didn’t recognise you since you changed your hairstyle.” she commented

“Really? Ehe, I only started having it when Kayano transferred, she tied it to pigtails.”

She giggled, “No wonder. At first, I thought you two were twins from behind.”

“E-Eh?”

She just laughed at his reaction before telling her order to the lady in the cashier and waiting for them to give her order, “You seem to be having fun in Class E.”

“Yeah… A lot of things happened.”

“I see…” she said as she took her order from the lady, turning back to look at Nagisa, “See? I told you it’ll be fine. You’re doing well in Class E, and you’re having fun with your friends.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened, and remembered his conversation with the girl about his drop to Class E, then he smiled and said, “Yeah! Thanks [L/N]!”

“Just don’t forget to call next time, idiot.” she said before kissing him on the cheek and then left the store, leaving Nagisa slowly blushing

In the side, a giggling Kayano, who just pictured the whole thing, sent it to Karma.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
